Pirate
Pirate This element is considered a "big time blower" due to its spells having large range. This requires 1500 diamonds to be unlocked. Unlike other elements, this element can affect random enemies even though they aren't targeted particularly. Each spell casted makes the caster turn into a pirate. Statistics Damage : Fairly High Defense : Medium Speed : Fast Spells Cannon Balls User shoots 4 high damaging cannon balls on the direction of the mouse cursor, one blast hitting any random nearby player and stunning them. --> A cannon appears in front of you right the spell is casted. Once it shoots, 4 cannon balls immediately come out of it. Each cannon ball will attempt to directly hit an opponent. Direct hit does 275 ~ 425 damage. These cannon balls also explode on contact with any surface, and deal 145 ~ 375 damage to surrounding players and knocking them back. When a cannon ball hits an opponent directly, they still create an explosion that does damage to nearby enemies. However, one random cannon ball hits a stranger at 60 studs and does a fixed 250 damage and stuns them for 1 second. Nearby players within that random opponent take fixed 125 damage and knock them away. This multi projectile spell has a 5 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 Mana * Note : '''Fixed damage can not be mitigated by defense or any defensive spell. '''Anchor Drop User clicks an area and drops a large anchor, dealing medium damage to opponents within the area and reducing their attack damage and speed by 32% for a period of time. --> Your mouse cursor must click a location within 35 stud range to cast this spell. Casting creates a large anchor made of steel and colored blue appears in thin air and falls down from it. This creates a whopping 18 stud explosion that any slow transportation spell can't dodge this (unless you're at the edge of the explosion radius), most likely Rock Fist or Plasma Orb, as the anchor drops faster than Gamma Surge (from Spectrum element). Wind Ascend won't save you from the explosion unless you have Inertia to float away. The explosion dealt by the anchor is approximately 175 ~ 300 damage, and the anchor disappears like water. Affected players have their speed and attack damage reduced by 32% for 4 seconds. This close range spell has a 9 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 Mana and costs 1500 shards Captain's Reputation ' ''User instigates a healing process while they become capable of hitting opponents in front of them with a sword. --> The user heals then self 16 hp per 0.6 seconds for 12 seconds, and also has 15% chance to heal 60 health twice when attacked. Then appears a sword on their hands as they casted the spell. Clicking without equipping a spell or spell is on cooldown makes a slash in front of them, dealing fixed 90 damage to opponents in front. You can slash continuously and stun for 0.3 second and stacks. Each slash also has 50% chance to inflict Bleeding. This healing spell has a 19 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 450 mana and costs 2020 shards '' '''Vengeful Piracy User blinds and stuns a nearby enemy and strikes them with a sword several times inflicting bleeding for some time. Attack damage, speed and stamina is increased by 43% for a few seconds. --> The user catches a nearby player, and then a sword appears on their right hand. The opponent is blinded and stunned for 1 second, then strikes them 4 times, each dealing 60 ~ 100 damage. This does a total of 240 ~ 400 damage. Slash damage can also affect opponents near the target. After each slash, a 1 second bleeding starts which stacks after 4 strikes. Bleeding is a debuff where opponents take damage from DPS and increases when hit by enemy projectiles. Bleeding damage for this would be 34 ~ 52 DPS and increases by 7. However, the caster has his/her attack damage, speed and stamina is increased by 43% for 5 seconds. This contact spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 375 Mana and costs 2800 shards Ghost Ship User rides a flying ship in the air that is moving while shooting multiple cannon balls each dealing high damage and inflict Fear on opponents. '' --> The user slowly floats to the sky and magically creates a green transparent titanic-like ship with a cannon on its tip. The caster then starts shooting a load of cannon balls at players down them, each dealing 8 ~ 24 damage. Each cannon ball is transparent and are indestructible by Combustion and Sonar Quake, which means the cannon balls are ghostly, as one blast inflicts Fear on one player. Fear is a debuff where the opponent takes 34 damage per 0.5 seconds at a given time, and slows down affected player by 40% of its total speed. Fear is inflicted for 4 seconds and doesn't stack unless Fear is finished. This ultimate lasts for 1 minute and 50 seconds ''*Consumes 1000 Mana and costs 3400 shards Trivia * Pirate is a unique element, as when the caster uses any spell from this element, they transform into a pirate for its duration. * Cannon Balls can deliver a fixed damage and has 2 damage components, explosion and direct hit. It is also the first spell to attack a random opponent and deal fixed damage, while being the second spell to have 2 damage components. * Anchor Drop has the largest range of all close range spells, that even Wind Ascend and spells that pull you towards the air is incapable of escaping the spell's radius. * Captain's Reputation can have chances of taking incentives in case you get attacked.